Wraith vs Wraith
by Vulcanos
Summary: Sombra's modified Translocator experiment was a success, landing Reaper in Mordor, where he faces a formidable for in Talion, Mordor's vengeful ranger. (Doomfist is not listed since this sites character list hasn't been updated.)


The Grave Walker was alerted by the Bright Lord aside him, as Talion was zeroing in on a particularly troubling Captain.

"I feel an intruder of great power has entered our world, uninvited no less."

"Perhaps we should show him how intruders are treated here in Mordor, then."

"I agree." They were interrupted by an Uruk below, mayhaps hearing what they said. In a whisper of Elvish and a dash of Ranger grace, the Uruk was silenced. The time was right to discover just who or what had misstepped its way into Sauron's waning dominion.

-Just beyond the Black Gate-

"Sombra, the device worked, although i don't think we're in the right spot. I'll take a look."

"You got it. Do you want me to send Doomfist and Co.?"

"Wait for the call, we don't need casualties in an alternate dimension."

"Fine. Stay in contact, it could be nasty in there."

"I can handle myself, Sombra." He turned off his communicator with a twinge of annoyance in his farewell. He coolly drew his Hellfire Shotguns, and set forward, as a speck of another dark, cloaked figure appeared on the horizon.

Talion watched the mysterious man draw weapons from his cloak unlike any he'd seen. He drew Azkar, the Chief-Slayer, and lined up the masked man for the kill. He fired, arrow flying true, but it had no effect. it just went right through him, like he wasn't even there. When he took a second look he realized it didn't seem like he was there because he wasn't. He'd vanished completely, and Celebrimbor's sense couldn't track him. He looked around, only to find the man from before, his weapon levelled at his head, right behind him.

"You missed me." Talion instinctively ducked as a roar echoed throughout the Black Road, the fiery pellets hissing their way into the rock behind him, drawing Urfael and Acharn as he did.

"You aren't the only wraith around here, newcomer." Talion dashed at Reyes, who was able to dodge the strikes with relative ease, able to wraith out of the strikes that would've connected, and avoiding the ones that didn't. Another roaring shell was only averted by his wraith releasing some power of its' own, knocking the gun upward as it fired. He took the momentary advantage to lunge at him, gashing him solidly with Acharn, causing the Reaper to groan and clock Talion with the gun barrel first, sending the Ranger sprawling. Talion watched as the adversary who stood before him simply healed the wound he inflicted, the gray, dead flesh he'd exposed sewing itself back together as if nothing happened. The Reaper let out a little laugh, which became a threatening cackle.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that." He stepped over to the rising Ranger, both guns barrels resting at his neck and chest. "Any last words before I send you to a permanent grave?"

"I do." He reached up, hand lunging for his head. He grabbed the Reaper and invoked, "Edwenno o gwath!" The brand was active, and the Reaper seemed powerless. As the Wraith of Mordor reached for the killing blow, he was suddenly struck by a sudden fist carrying overwhelming force, sending Talion and Celebrimbor crashing into the wall. Reaper went to a knee, clutching the side of his head, where a fading blue handprint could still be seen.

"He nearly had intel on all of us." The Reaper seemed a bit shaken, letting the Scourge of Numbani help him up. "How did you get here?"

"The same way you did. Sombra hacked into your comms, and was listening in on you while you were fighting, and when he grabbed you, she gave us the go order. A simple thanks will suffice."

"Yeah, thanks. That may not have ended well. This time, I'll finish the job." He strode with purpose over to a just now recovering Talion, levelling both shotguns at his head.

"Die." And with two quick, hard trigger pulls Celebrimbor was blasted clean out of Talions' lifeless body. Reaper seized the fleeing spirit, and as he'd done for ages in his world, made it one with his body and mind. The normally red or purple dots behind his mask flashed blue, completing the integration. "Now let's go find this Ring everyone at Talon has been blabbering about."


End file.
